


Till the Heavens Start the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer's night, Gwaine finds Merlin trying to escape from the heat behind the stables. When Gwaine asks Merlin to go skinny dipping, he doesn't say no, because he has secretly been fantasizing about his Summer Camp horse riding instructor since he was 14. And then Arthur walks into the scene. </p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, I make no profit from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Heavens Start the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Prompt # 2 - At summer camp, Gwaine convinces Merlin to go skinny dipping in the lake. Of course it leads to sexitimes. Merlin is 17.

A soft breeze that did nothing to ease the stifling heat, brought the scent of stables to Merlin’s nostrils as he sat in the grass behind the dormitories. The moon was high and full in the sky, not a cloud hiding the pinprick stars from view. Even though he had just showered, his hair still damp at his nape, Merlin already felt a trickle of sweat crawl down his temple. The night seemed to fill with the vibe of an oncoming storm, even though there was no sign the sky might release a wave of welcomed rain. With a deep sigh he lay back on his arms, bony knees bent in his jeans. He didn’t mind being the oldest kid at Willow Hill Summer Camp. For one thing he was the best horseback rider, apart from the instructors Gwaine and Arthur, of course. He had made a high jump earlier that day, that had challenged him from the moment he had set foot at the camp four years ago. Arthur had given him a private smile, as if Merlin’s accomplishment somehow belonged to Arthur too.

For another, he was given all his freedom as long as he didn’t do anything stupid.

Like find his way to the room at the end of his hallway where he knew Arthur and Gwaine bunked together. Merlin closed his eyes, remembering the night last year where he had walked past their door in the middle of the night, in search of something to drink, when he’d heard:

_Shit, Gwaine, don’t stop. Don’t stop, I’m going to -ah._

Those strangled words had haunted Merlin all year, and in the darkness and protection of his own room, he had sworn he would do something this time, make a move, give a sign, anything. Because this was the last time he could join the camp, which had become about Gwaine and Arthur in recent years, more than about horses. Next year he’d be eighteen and too old.

Images of them kissing had driven him past sanity. Of Gwaine smirking right before Arthur captured his mouth, of how his eyes would betray a moment of vulnerability when Arthur pulled away, before his mask of confidence and ease would fall back into place.

Merlin had imagined standing between them, holding on as they kissed passed his naked shoulder, while their hands traced his sides, his back, his stomach, down, his-.

“Emrys.”

Merlin started, eyes flying open. He scrambled up, almost slapping himself in the face because one of his arms had gone dead. He surreptitiously tried to pull his t-shirt over his crotch.

Gwaine was sitting beside him, grinning.

“I’d give a fortune for your thoughts, if I had one. You were miles away,” Gwaine said, his eyes hidden beneath his hair.

Merlin was fairly sure even the darkness couldn’t hide his blush. “I was, I wasn’t-. Um. Am I out too late? Do you need me to go inside?”

Gwaine laughed, his throat arching back. It caught the moonlight in a way that made Merlin think of words like ‘lick’ and ‘suck’. Merlin’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

“When have I ever told you to go to bed Merlin? Really, what’s wrong with you?” Gwaine slapped him on the knee. Merlin jumped and almost scrambled backward. “Now I am really intrigued,” Gwaine said, giving Merlin a long look from beneath his eyelashes. “Might go and ask Arthur about that fortune. What were you thinking about Merlin?”

“Nothing, I was just- you know. Falling asleep. Or something. God. It’s so hot.”

“It certainly is,” Gwaine’s eyes narrowed a little and his smile stretched knowingly. “I’d suggest a cold shower, but by the looks of things, you’ve already had one of those. How about a dip in the lake?”

‘Um.” Merlin said, twisting a handful of grass from the soil. “It’s dark. And I have no swimming trunks.”

“Well,” Gwaine said, lowering his voice and leaning forward to catch Merlin’s eye. “One means you don’t need the other. Right?”

“I don’t-, I don’t know,” Merlin said, his voice suddenly hoarse. The grass stuck to his sweaty palm and he wiped it on his jeans.

“Go on,” Gwaine said softly, leaning close. “Live a little, love a lot, shag even more. Right?” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed again as he stood, when Merlin only gaped at him, mouth open. Gwaine pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, before reaching out a hand and flexing his fingers.

“Come on Merlin, join me,” he said, his voice void of the humor now, but thick with something else. A plea maybe. An invitation definitely.

Merlin grasped the hand and Gwaine pulled him to his feet with unsurprising strength, his muscles dancing beneath his skin. Gwaine didn’t let go until they reached the lake. Merlin felt embarrassed about his moist hand, but when he tried to slip it from Gwaine’s grasp, Gwaine only tightened his fingers, giving Merlin’s a soft squeeze.

“Go on then gorgeous, after you,” Gwaine grinned when the water was just a soft sound and a shimmer of reflected moonlight.

Merlin swallowed and Gwaine let go of his hand. With fingers that felt too long and stiff, he lifted his t-shirt by the neck and dragged it over his head, no doubt leaving his hair an absolute mess. But Gwaine didn’t seem to mind, he was watching Merlin, a twinkle in his eyes, hands rested on his hips. He nodded toward Merlin’s jeans, lifting an eyebrow. Merlin’s mouth went dry but behind it, behind the sweaty palms and throbbing temples, there was something else. Some understanding that this was it. The moment he had been waiting for. But more than that, it seemed a moment Gwaine had been waiting for too.

 _What about Arthur?_ He wanted to ask, but then his eyes followed the movement of Gwaine’s hands, and Merlin realized he was slowly unbuttoning his jeans as he stepped out of his flip-flops. With one movement, he pulled them down, wearing nothing underneath, looking everything like a mythical creature in light of the moon and the stars.

“Your turn,” Gwaine said, smile still on his lips. His voice however, wasn’t as steady as usual and it heartened Merlin. He stepped out of his converse, pulled off his socks and glanced at Gwaine again. He was glorious, naked. Of course he was. But Gwaine looked at Merlin as if he was watching the best Christmas gift unwrap itself.

Merlin pushed down his jeans and boxers. He stepped out of them, not quite knowing where to look.

“This way, gorgeous,” Gwaine’s voice came, from much closer. A firm hand tightened around his own again, and pulled him toward the water.

He dared to look then, a quick sideway glance that turned into a stare he couldn’t break when he saw how Gwaine’s muscles flexed along his spine. It was mesmerizing, every single one of them taut and well shaped through years of horse riding, his thighs especially, long corded lines running toward narrow knees.

“God, Gwaine you’re so-“ Merlin bit his lip, the words having escaped his mouth unwillingly.

Gwaine turned at the bank of the lake. The fingers of his free hand fluttered along Merlin’s cheek, before they ran over Merlin’s mouth once.

“You too, love” Gwaine said softly, a tremor in his voice Merlin had never heard before. “Oh, you have no idea.”

As quickly as it had gone, the mirth returned and Gwaine said: “Ready?” before Merlin even had time to think. He was dragged into water that probably wasn’t cold at all, but in contrast with Merlin’s overheated skin, it could be either cold or hot, it seared his skin so much.

Gwaine turned, guiding Merlin as he walked backward, letting Merlin come so close, he could feel Gwaine’s heat through the water.

“So lovely,” Gwaine whispered, leaning closer so that his breath brushed Merlin’s lips. “Such a beautiful mouth.” As Merlin leaned toward him, Gwaine would smile and step back again. “Come,” he said. “Come with me Merlin. Will you?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, his breath stolen by more than the touch of water against his thighs.

The lake went deep much sooner than Merlin anticipated and he lost his footing just when Gwaine let go of his hand. He went under once, kicked his way to the surface and came up spluttering to find nothing but blackness before him.

“Gwaine?” he called as quietly as he could, turning on the spot. He saw no one. “Gwaine!” he called again, louder this time.

“Over here.”

Merlin looked toward the sound of the voice, coming somewhere from his right, from beneath an old weeping willow leaning over the water. A shape stepped out of it’s shadow.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered. He wanted to worry, wanted to feel awful for being there with Arthur’s boyfriend, but he could only stare in silent veneration. The moon cast an eerie light over Arthur’s shoulders, over his hair, making him look pale and unearthly.

 _Like a God_ , Merlin thought _. I must be dreaming._

Arthur waded toward Merlin, his movements slow and graceful, completely unhindered by his nudity and eyes nothing but intent on Merlin. Gwaine stepped out from underneath the tree behind him.

“Do you mind?” Gwaine asked, when they both reached him, stood chest deep in the water, Arthur still silently watching.

“M-mind? Mind what?” Merlin asked. He found himself to be trembling, but he wasn’t cold. Gwaine noticed.

“Shh,” he said, placing a hand at Merlin’s nape. “It’s all right. We won’t do anything you don’t want. He would just like to … watch. If you don’t mind. Or join, if you like. It’s up to you.”

Merlin looked from Gwaine to Arthur, from deep affectionate eyes, to cool but no less wanting ones. He nodded, certain he couldn’t locate his voice if he tried.

Gwaine’s hand moved from Merlin’s neck, down, between his shoulder blades, to the curve of his spine. “So smooth,” Gwaine murmured and Merlin felt himself blushing again as he noticed how Arthur’s eyes followed the movement of Gwaine’s hand. “So warm.” Gwaine lifted his other hand from the water, and put it to Merlin’s lips again. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. Merlin nodded, his eyes dropping to Gwaine’s full mouth.

Gwaine stepped closer, letting his hand trail from Merlin’s back to his waist. He knotted the other into Merlin’s hair, tugging a little, until Merlin gave in and went where Gwaine guided him. Which was against his wet mouth, opening it immediately, searching for the warmth of Merlin’s.

Merlin moaned, couldn’t help himself, let his own hands drift up and settle on Gwaine’s face, cupping it, tilting it to find an angle that allowed him to press closer because it was all that mattered, then. All that could ever matter again: to feel Gwaine’s body against his own.

Then, the water rippled and Merlin felt movement to his right. He pulled away a little and looked over, seeing how Arthur had one hand gently carding through Gwaine’s hair.

“You all right?” Gwaine asked Merlin, shifting a little closer, to let him know how all right exactly he felt himself.

Merlin nodded. He swallowed twice, understanding that this was the only chance he had. “Could you-“ he began, glancing at Arthur.

“Yes?” Arthur whispered, when Merlin didn’t continue.

Merlin looked back at Gwaine, feeling slightly more comfortable asking this of him. “Could you kiss Arthur?” he said, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Please?”

Gwaine’s smile turned feral, like he knew exactly what Merlin was thinking. He shifted a little, so he faced Arthur, putting Merlin effectively between them. Gwaine reached for Arthur and without hesitating, Arthur stepped closer, pressing Merlin against Gwaine, slipping his hand around Merlin’s waist before kissing Gwaine deeply. Merlin could feel the groan vibrate in Gwaine’s chest and it made his knees go weak. His head dropped back onto Arthur’s shoulder, who ran a hand over Merlin’s chest, while the other still rested in Gwaine’s hair.

When they broke apart, Merlin could feel Arthur’s heart beating against his back. It was oddly comforting and arousing at the same time and he instinctively turned for Arthur.

Arthur’s hand chased droplets of water over Merlin’s body, making Merlin shiver, until it rested on his throat. He gently rubbed his thumb over Merlin’s jaw and tilted his face toward him.

“Can I?” Arthur whispered and Merlin nodded.

He tasted like Gwaine, at first. Gwaine who was caressing Arthur’s side past Merlin’s, and who was gently mouthing at Merlin’s extended neck.

Arthur’s kiss was different though. Slower. More insistent. It drew sounds from Merlin’s mouth that made Gwaine groan, move closer, press Merlin against Arthur. Merlin’s mind kept going blank. Or rather, it kept filling with a dark fog of lust that threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. Arthur’s mouth was like a fuse that seemed to light up his whole body and soon his hands were scrambling over any surface he could find, not knowing whose skin he was touching. When his knees did give out, Arthur broke away, but held him up and Gwaine laughed, softly, against Merlin’s neck.

“Easy there,” Gwaine whispered. “We’ve got you.”

“What would you like?” Arthur asked, stroking the hair out of Merlin’s face, making it stick, half wet. “Do you want to stop?”

Merlin bit his lip, his breathing still hard and fast. A still sober part of his brain was wondering what he was doing in the middle of a lake, at night, with two naked men. His entire body however, was screaming that the only place it wanted to be was in the middle of a lake, at night, with two naked men.

“No,” Merlin said, and he winced when his voice trembled. “No,” he said, firmer this time. “I don’t want to stop. I want to watch- to see you kiss Gwaine again and - touch him.”

Arthur smiled. He ran a finger over Merlin’s bottom lip, followed it with a soft kiss and said: “All right.”

Merlin waded to the side, but Gwaine didn’t allow him to go far. He left one hand on Merlin’s shoulder, while the other reached for Arthur, folded around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a different sort of kiss. Merlin felt the tension thicken in the air when Arthur reached below the surface. Merlin couldn’t see anything, but that made it all the more tantalizing when Gwaine moaned, his grip on Arthur’s hair and Merlin’s waist tightening. Gwaine had to break away for air, his head falling back, face lifted to the sky. Arthur looked at Merlin, held his gaze as the movement of his hand made the water around them ripple. His eyes looked dark as the moon was slowly being covered by a thick blanket of clouds.

It was interesting to watch, in a way that went much deeper than a primal need for touch, for comfort, for feeling good. With the part of his mind that wasn’t yearning for all those things, Merlin could see how Gwaine would love with wild abandon. How he would give and give, every single time, and how he would be playful and wanton and kind. Arthur on the other hand, would hold himself back. He would caress, carefully thinking about where he wanted to go and what goal he wanted to reach. Merlin imagined how he would bite his lips to hold back sounds, how he would watch through lidded eyes to make sure the enjoyment wasn’t just his own. How it would be impossible for him to just take, and therefor to fully give all he had to offer. It made Merlin want to reach out, place his hands on those muscled shoulders and whisper _give in, Arthur. It’s all right to let go._

Gwaine’s back arched, a guttural groan escaping from his throat when Arthur did something under the surface that Merlin couldn’t see. Gwaine’s hand started to slip from Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin thought he would let go, but instead he circled an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer. And closer. Until Merlin had to balance himself with one hand on Arthur’s arm. Gwaine’s eyes fluttered open.

“All right love?” he asked, his voice deep and throaty.

“All right,” Merlin said and Gwaine kissed him again. Slowly at first, as if whatever Arthur was doing to him required all his attention. But then they shifted, bringing Merlin in between the two of them again. Arthur pushed him closer still, while Gwaine kissed him deeper, more intently, until Merlin could feel Gwaine’s erection pressing against his own. A hand enveloped both of them, making him jolt and moan into Gwaine’s mouth. He didn’t know whose hand I was, didn’t care, only knew he didn’t want this to end.

Arthur pressed soft kisses against Merlin’s neck, brief pauses in between every single one of them, as if he contemplated where to put the next one. He had one hand on Merlin’s chest. To hold him in place or for balance, Merlin didn’t know, but it sent goosebumps along his entire body.

“Jesus, Merlin,” Gwaine said against his mouth. “This is a little bit mad. And you’re a little bit marvelous.”

Before Merlin could speak, his voice was taken away from him when a hand curved his arse. When fingers ran between the split of his cheeks. When a soft touch preceded by a ripplet of the cool water teased his hole. His heart began to beat wildly in overdrive, and he must have gasped, he must have made some sort of noise because Arthur’s lips were against the shell of ear murmuring _shh, it will be okay._

“Are you-?” Merlin said, interrupted by a hitched breath, because the hand, he still didn’t know whose, gripped harder around his cock, rubbing him and Gwaine together in almost unbearable friction. “Are you going to f-fuck me?” he asked, his ears burning with a sudden rush of embarrassment at the word.

“Is that what you want?” Arthur asked him, mouth still tracing patterns along his ear.

“Yes,” Merlin breathed. “No. I don’t- I don’t know.”

“Have you ever been taken before, Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head, biting down on another uncontrollable sound when a thumb ran over his cock head, mixing the pre-come with water, just when Arthur sucked Merlin’s earlobe into his mouth.

Gwaine placed a hand over Merlin’s fluttering heart. “Calm down darling,” he said, looking Merlin in the eye. He pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin’s lips even while he rocked a little helplessly into the hand working on them both. “We won’t do it here. Later, maybe, if that is what you want.”

Merlin’s mind was reeling, he couldn’t believe the insanity, the brilliant insanity of this whole evening. If he wanted, he could-. Maybe. The thought sent a whole new spike of desire through his body and he reached for Gwaine with one hand, pulling him into an untamed kiss, while his other hand reached back, curved around Arthur’s neck, pulled him closer, closer, never close enough. His breathing became ragged and Arthur started to kiss the very top of his spine, working his way down, slowly. The pressure on his cock increased, but it wasn’t enough so Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, found his courage and added his own hand to the other. Together they stroked, up and down, rhythm never evening out enough to set a pace at which he would come, but always increasing, slowing down, tightening and infuriatingly almost letting go.

The hand beneath his let go, and was replaced by another. Behind him Merlin heard Arthur take a deep breath, and then there was a soft splash.

In the distance a soft rolling thunder filled the air.

“Yes,” Merlin heard Gwaine say against his mouth, before sucking hard on Merlin’s bottom lip. He had no time to register what was happening, because suddenly two hands, Arthur’s hands, were pulling his arse cheeks apart, and Merlin felt a hot tongue press against his hole. A blinding contrast to the cold water that had him cry out, his knees almost giving at the intensity of it. But Gwaine held him up, finally alllowing Merlin the rhythm that he needed, as Arthur’s tongue flicked against him.

“Oh God,” Merlin moaned. “Oh God, oh _no_ , I’m going-“

With a deafening crack the skies broke open. Thick droplets of rain pelted down on Merlin’s face as he arched his back, his slips parted, the water sweet on his tongue.

“Yes,” Gwaine hissed, his eyes hot and blazing, his hand clasped over Merlin’s. “Come on Merlin, _now_.”

His orgasm hit him with a sudden blast of heat in his loins that left him shivering every where else. It felt like a white hot pain that was suddenly relieved, or an incredible pocket of tension finally letting go. Something he’d waited for, for a very long time. His head lolled against Gwaine’s shoulder and Arthur came up, breathing hard. He put a hand on Gwaine, stroking him once, twice, kissing him over Merlin’s shoulder until Merlin felt Gwaine tense against him, fingers digging into his sides.

They stood like that, for a long time, in a loose embrace that could have lasted minutes or forever. The heat of the moment and the chill of the rain made Merlin’s body tingle all over. Only when Arthur shifted away a little, did Merlin turn to him. He felt strangely awake, the lightening bathing the three of them into an eerie light every now and again. He reached for Arthur and quietly asked:

“I want to-. What would you like?”

Arthur looked at him for the longest time, droplets of rain and lake water slowly falling from his hair. His glance shifted over Merlin’s shoulder to Gwaine once. Merlin didn’t know what he saw there but Arthur didn’t speak. He just lifted a hand and touched Merlin’s mouth with the tip of his fingers.

“Yes,” Merlin whispered, knowing exactly how to make Arthur come undone.

“Not here,” Gwaine told them, stepping forward, looking at the sky that had turned even more thick and threatening. The thunder became louder, making the earth tremble beneath their feet. “Come to our bedroom later Merlin.” He leaned in, gently touching his lips to Merlin’s. “If you still want to.”

Merlin nodded. He did. Want.

Because he knew if there was one thing he could feel certain of with Arthur and Gwaine, is that he could feel safe.

 

~Fin~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here at LJ.](http://trident-love.livejournal.com/7232.html)


End file.
